I Don't Understand German
by xxcherirabbitxx
Summary: A side story for Red to Blue. A night of drinking all Anya wants to do is have fun. But why is the albino man speaking German to her?


**A/N: Hey it's Cheri~ So this is a one-shot for my T-rated story Red to Blue. I don't have a T-rated mindset. So I am going to have random lemons. I'm not very confident how I wrote Prussia's character. If anyone has any good fanfictions with Prussia as the main character or an important minor it would be very helpful for me. Anyways...Gilbert and Anya will never be a couple. This is just a one-night stand. Enjoy and thank you for reading. Reviewing would be nice too...**

* * *

Anya turned and noticed it was man that was almost the same height as Ludwig. Not completely true, he was at least one centimeter smaller than Ludwig. However, he was clearly an albino. His snow white hair and bright red eyes popped out in the dark. She stopped to look at the man for a moment.

"You're hot, I'm hot. We should fucking take over this club" he said with a cocky smirk on his lip

"Sure" the Russian said with a smirk that matched the mystery man. If it had been any other day odd were she would have insulted the cocky man. However, tonight she felt a little adventurous. She smiled as the man pulled her by the hip walked as Anya allowed herself to be guided. Soon the man stopped by the group and it barely bothered the Russian as he smirked and lead against her ear.

"What do you want to drink hot stuff?" he asked

"I want a bottle of vodka" she said with a smile that caused the albino is grin.

"Anything you want babe" he said as he walked towards the bar. Feliciana just stared at the blonde and she looked at the white haired man ordering his drink and her bottle. Feliciana pulled away from Ludwig and walked towards the Russian.

"We're going to the signore bagno (1)" the Italian said as if people could hear her over the pumping bass. Soon the brunette shoved the taller girl into the bathroom the violet-eyed girl stared at the chestnut-eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing with Gilbert?" she asked

"Gilbert…is that his name" Anya said as she took note to this new information.

"Anya, you can't date him"

"I don't plan to date him" Anya said shortly and whatever amount of worry that Feliciana had vanished once the Russian said that.

"Really?"

"I don't people I met in a club" the Russian said with a blank face. Honestly, she did not date. It was more like a lot of random one night stands. However just hearing that Feliciana was worried about her surprised the blonde. They barely knew each other and her roommate was honestly worried about her.

"So why don't we go back?" the Russian asked

"Yes, but I have to use the toilet first" the Italian whined as she nearly ran into a stall.

'_Существовал никаких причин для ее рассказать мне, что много информации ...' _ (2) the Russian thought looking up at the ceiling.

Soon the Italian finish and washed her hands and they returned to the table. Arthur was walking to a lithe Asian girl who was nodding her head agreeing to something. Alfred was smiling as he stared at his boyfriend. When Arthur caught the American staring he would blush faintly and ignore the stares. Gilbert and Ludwig were talking about something since Gilbert was starting to look a little annoyed by the convection. Anya walked towards him and smiled at Ludwig who only narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Gilbert, did you get my bottle?"

"Of course I did babe. P.S. Did you know I find girl who know how to drink _sexy_" he purred the ending. Anya grinned as Ludwig rolled his eyes. This was perfect. This is what Anya was looking for a one night stand. And she could tell from almost everyone's reaction to her talking to the red-eyed man that he was the perfect one night stand. Gilbert opened the bottle and poured a glass for the blonde.

"You and me tonight, sexy"

"I'm sure of it" Anya said with a faint twinkle in eye.

As the night went one almost everyone under them were becoming unbelievably drunk. The Asian girl that Anya later learned was Chinese and her name was Wen was barely able to talk in English. She would mutter things in Chinese that would cause the whole group to simply stare at her in confusion. Alfred somehow learned Chinese too and would talk to the raven haired girl. Anya lead close to the girl and grinned a smile that struck fear into the little girl.

"You look really cute drunk" she smiled at the girl

"从俄罗斯的女人有人救我!"(3) the Chinese girl cried as Alfred laughed.

"Wen, she isn't going to do anything" the American said trying to calm her down. However, he took his eyes off of the British man who still drinking his Brandy claiming he was okay when it was pretty clear he was just as drunk as Wen. Anya held her bottle as she noticed it was finished. She looked over at Ludwig who was holding on to a wasted Feliciana. It had been her mistake to challenge Anya in a drinking contest. As the blond carried the brunette he looked at the group.

"I'm sorry I have to leave Feliciana drank far too much" he explained as Alfred nodded.

"Yea, these two too, thankful Svajone is taking care of her buddy. Or I'll be screwed" he laughed as Arthur stood up.

"I am perfectly fine you damn twat"

"I think we should help you with those two" Anya said as Gilbert looked at the blonde in surprised.

"Dude, do you think you can handle them by yourself?" Gilbert asked. It was pretty clearly he did not want to help. However Anya narrowed her eyes and looked at the albino who clearly changed his tone within seconds.

"Just to the car, after that I'm fine" Alfred claimed as Anya stared at him as the two drunk were stumbling around the place.

"I'll get Wen. Gilbert takes care of Mr. Know-it-all" Anya said as she took the Chinese girl who tensed up with her touch.

"I'm just walking you to the car. I wouldn't want you to get hurt…" Anya said with a bit of a spark in her eye. The Chinese girl paled as the Russian guided her to the car. She and Wen followed Alfred to his car and Alfred opened the door and Anya lead the girl inside the car. Anya led over and against the girl's face she smiled and Wen's eyes widened to levels Anya noticed thought someone could do.

"Good night, Wen" she said in such a sweet tone that beads of sweat covered the Chinese's forehead. With that Anya pulled away and looked at Alfred who was trying to talk to Arthur who clearly was not in the mood to talk. The Brit only muttered things like 'Be quiet Twat or The bloody fucking hell did I decide to drink?' Alfred only laughed at his partner's drunken behavior.

"Well thanks guys. I'll see you guys later" Alfred said as he set the car on drive. Gilbert quickly turned Anya around to face him and he had on the same smirk from earlier on his lips. Anya felt the same smirk on her lips. As Gilbert lead in to capture her lips his cellphone began ringing. Anya blinked as the red-eyed man growl with annoyance as he muttered something in what she guessed was German.

"Genau das, was zum Teufel willst du Ludwig?" (4)

It seemed a bit strange that Ludwig would call Ludwig of all people. Now that Anya thought about it she did not even know how Gilbert knew everyone in the group. He was clearly older and looked a few years out of college. So why was he hanging around with college students?

"Sie verschwenden meine Zeit, dieses Küken ficken. Ich werde vor dem Club mit dem Auto. So stellen Sie sicher nicht verlieren ihr wie beim letzten Mal." (5)

"Come on…I need to get the car" he said with blank tone. Anya only followed and soon they were in front of a jet black Audi R8. Anya blinked at the car surprised that it was still so shiny and new looking. She opened her door and say in the first seat Gilbert silent pulled the car to the front of the club.

"So what do you think of my car babe?" he asked as Anya looked around. Leather covered seats, of course, no dirty or anything messy, of course the inside of a normal man's car. She nodded her head as if in approval.

"I see they're still no here" he said as he flexed his seat back. Anya looked at him with a glance and turned to face him. "So what about some fun time?"

"Fun time as in?" the Russian said

"A little of this" he said as took her waist placed her on top of him and lead in to her lips. Anya quickly followed the lead and into the kiss. It was a series of lips crashing against each other. Anya had to say she did like the way Gilbert's lips felt against her. _'Сегодня будет хороший вечер ...' (6)_

"You're a pretty good kisser" Gilbert said in-between

"You're not bad yourself…" Anya said as she traveled to his ear.

"I'm the fucking best at kissing" he said in a husky voice as Anya took his earlobe between her teeth and swirled it with her tongue.

"I hope it's same for sex. If not this would be kind of depressing" she cooed as she continued to play his ear. Anya did not hear the door open but she soon felt a gust of cold air and turned to notice Feliciana was staring at her in her drunken state and Ludwig looked as if he wanted to vomit.

"Oh, guarda quei due. Il loro bacio mostra come mal vogliono scopare" (7) The Italian giggled and Ludwig pulled her towards him.

"Can wait till we get there?" Ludwig said in a half pleading voice and stern voice. Gilbert only muttered something in German as he drove. Anya was silent as Feliciana was singing one of the songs that was in the club. Anya would steal glances at albino who was focused on the road. Anya pouted a bit not liking the lack of reaction she was getting. She reached her hand and put it on his knee. Gilbert turned and his eyes returned to the lustful look from before. Anya smiled as she rubbed his knee to his upper thigh.

"PG!" Ludwig shouted as Anya narrowed her eyes at the German. With that look the German paled a bit as Feliciana looked at his face and broke into laughter. Anya only grinned at the older man as the continued driving. Soon they pulled out in front of a small building. Anya begun to kissing Gilbert who quickly lifted the Russian then quickly circled her legs around his torso. Anya could swear she heard a groan come from Ludwig, but at this point she could care less about what he thought. She heard the front door open as Gilbert walked them through what she guessed was an apartment. She soon found herself losing herself into the kiss. Soon she felt her back against something soft. She released her hold over him and stared into his eyes. His red iris was now a ring around his large pupil. She was sure that her eyes were simpler to his were right now. Gilbert pulled down the stockings as Anya helped wiggle her way out of them. Gilbert lend down and lifted her legs and little nibbled on the inside of the thigh. Anya released a soft groan. She felt a grin against her thigh as the older man bit a little harder. Soon he placed away and began to unbutton his shirt. Anya quickly undid the buttons of her dress and throw is near her stockings. She was left in her white undergarments that caused the man to crawl over her.

"Ich mag eine Frau, die ein bisschen Klassiker ist ..." (8) he growled

"I don't understand German…remember that" she said with a playful tone about the topic. He only nodded as he took her lips into a demanding kiss. She quickly responded as she run her finger tips against his toned body. She was almost felt herself smirk against his lips as she started to undid his belt.

"I see you like to move fast, babe"

"Of course…it's only fair for both of us to be in our _intimates_" she said with a purr and the German let her continue loosening his belt. He placed bites on her neck and swirled his tongue against the skin between her ear and neck. She moaned softly as she undid his jeans. Gilbert paused to pull down his pants. He pushed his lips against Anya as the two fought for control. With no signs of winning Anya begun grinding her hips against Gilbert, he released a groaned that caused him to break the kiss.

"Ich sehe, wie du bist ... spielt schmutzig. Ich mag, dass" (9) he said with a grin. Anya captured his lips again and pushed older man down and looked at him with serious yet lustful eyes.

"Я сказал вам, я не понимаю по-немецки. Теперь, поскольку вы не знаете, как слушать. Я не собираюсь вести себя как леди. Since I know you need a translation of that…I told you I don't understand German. Now since you don't know how to listen. I'm not going to act like a lady." She said as bit his earlobe and swirled the lobe against her teeth. She felt him try to regain control but she pushed more of her weight against him which caused him to stop on his tracks. She traveled him his ear to his jawline to the bottom of his neck. As she lips, nipped, and sucked on his pale flesh the German was pant and groaning in pleasure. Someone he was half ashamed about. How can this Russian chick take the lead so easily? Then his minded froe when he felt her lips against his lower half. She placed her finger tips as the lowered to his manhood. She cupped them and fondly them for a bit as she looked into the red eyes of her partner.

"Вы хотите, чтобы нижнее белье. Вы хотите, чтобы я водоворот языком вокруг него, как будто это леденец на палочке. Я не играю в эти игры никто ..." (10)

"W-wait I d-don't-"

"I know, I just don't care you didn't listen me now…I have all the control of this 'hook up'" the blonde explained as she pulled his underwear off. She watched at this erection stood proudly. She placed her hand on it and begun to jerk the man off a bit. At first the German was going to push the blonde off him. However, she placed her finger against his slit causing the man to moan wantonly. Anya's eyes narrowed as she watched the man fall apart.

"Я сделал с дразнить..." (11) she muttered she felt him enter her body. She tensed up for only a multi-second as she quickly moved her body against him.

"Schau dir diese Brust Sprungkraft. Schau, wie deine Muschi saugt meinen Schwanz" (12) Anya placed her face against her face as she looked at him as if he was crazy

"Разве вы не понимаете?" (13) She growled as moved

"You have to be the most aggressive woman I know"

"Oh look, s-someone r-r-remembers English" she moaned as she felt herself near the edge

Soon the two reached their pike as Anya saw stars. She fell on top of the German who was panting uncountable. Anya lay on the man chest for a while. She was trying to regain control of herself. Soon she got off from the man and laid next to him as she looked at the ceiling.

"Well…that was pretty good"

"Yes…" the Russian muttered "Maybe in a few minutes we can have round two" she said with her eyes closed

"I knew you loved this trophy of mine" he said with a wink as Anya sighed.

* * *

restroom

was no reason for her to tell me that much information ...

save me from the Russian woman!

what the hell you want Ludwig

you wasting my time, this chick. I am outside the club by car. Just make sure not to lose her like last time

is a good evening ...

, look at those two. Their kiss shows how badly they want to fuck

8.I like a woman who is a bit classic ...

9.I see how you are ... plays dirty. I like that

you want to underwear. You want me to swirl your tongue around it as if it were a lollipop. I do not play those games no one ...

11.I'm done with teasing ...

at those breasts bounce. Look at how your pussy sucked my cock

you not understand?


End file.
